This invention relates to electric fuel pumps, and more particularly, to an electric fuel pump and fuel filter assembly having a heater located at an inlet to the pump to heat fuel drawn through the filter into the pump if the fuel temperature is less than a predetermined value.
In automotive and marine applications, a vehicle or boat is exposed to a wide range of temperature conditions. An engine used to power the vehicle or boat is supplied fuel from a tank or reservoir which typically is not insulated so fuel residing in the tank is at close to ambient temperature. If the temperature is warm or hot, this can create certain problems, for example, vapor lock. The invention set forth in this application is directed to solving fuel delivery problems when the temperature is cool or cold.
Fuel delivery systems typically employ an electric fuel pump for drawing fuel from the tank or reservoir and delivering it, under pressure, to the engine. A fuel filter is often interposed in a fuel intake path to the pump to remove unwanted materials (dirt, dust, and debris) from the fuel. One type of fuel filter made by the Parker Hannifin Company is designed so that when a filter is installed, the inlet to the fuel filter is unblocked so fuel is drawn through the filter into the pump. If the filter is removed, the fuel inlet is blocked so no fuel can be drawn into the pump. The present invention is usable with this type of filter to provide a means of heating the fuel, when the filter is in place, so the fuel pumped to the engine is at a desired temperature.